


McHanzo One-Shots

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: Was originally going to be for week of mchanzo, but since I'm a little busy it will now just be where I put the short one-shots. Let me know if you want any to be expanded further!





	1. First Time

“Hanzo come onnnnnnn! You have to come play in the snow with us!” Hana whined at the archer. 

Sitting on the couch, blanket draped over his shoulders, tea in hand. Nothing could make him go outside.

“No, thank-you.”

“But we’re all going to go out! You don’t even have to throw snowballs if you don’t wanna! You can help me make a snowman! We only get to have snow for a week,” she hopped over and leaned on the couch back. Putting her chin on her hands, she smiled widely. “Pleaseeeeeeee?”

Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Let me go grab my coat.”

“Yay!” pulling her hat back on, she ran off.

Going to his room, Hanzo grabbed his coat, gloves, and hat. Gibraltar had far too mild of a climate for snow, so it was usually rainy winters instead of snowy ones. However, Mei and Winston had decided to host snow days whenever it got chilly enough, but they were still a very occasional treat for the group. Slipping his gear on, he wandered out of the base. Just as she had said, the whole group had gathered outside.

Lucio was chasing after Tracer with a snowball. Torb, Winston, Reinhardt, and 76 were building an igloo from the looks of it. Pharah and Zarya were smoothing out a trail, with Mei following behind covering it in a thing sheet of ice.

“We’ll be able to go sledding shortly,” Mercy explained as she walked past him.

“Hanzo over here!” Hana called out. She was sitting in the snow, digging through a box, while McCree was standing next to a foot tall snowball. 

“Hey there, darlin’,” McCree slipped his arm around Hanzo’s waist, a welcome warmth which Hanzo couldn’t resist huddling closer to.

“You two already started?”

“Just got the base going. We’ll need to push it around quite a bit more if we want make a quality snowman,” the cowboy explained.

“You have a lot of experience with this?” Hanzo questioned, surprised as he knew Jesse had grown up in hot deserts and city of the U.S. southwest. 

He nodded. “This is your first snow day with us, but this is one of the best times for the group. Was a real shame it was too warm last year for us to do this, but now Mei told me we could probably keep the snow for at least a week. Maybe even keep it for Christmas.”

Hana, who had been sorting through a container, finally glanced up. “Okay, got stuff for the eyes, arms, mouth, buttons… We need anything else?”

“Nose,” McCree answered.

“Right! I’ll go grab a carrot from the kitchen. You two finish the base and get started on the midsection.” Hana ran back towards the base, dodging snowballs from Genji as she ran.

“Alright, you wanna push around that one or start on the body?” McCree asked. Hanzo shrugged.

“I do not mind.”

“Well how’s about I finish up the base, so you don’t have to work too hard honey,” McCree winked at the archer, who frowned, but didn’t reply.

McCree began pushing the ball around, as Hanzo kneeled down to collect some snow. It was strange, Hanzo hadn’t actually enjoyed being in the snow since he was a very young child. And even back then he didn’t really remember having much change for playing.

Pushing the snow together, he slowly got into the rhythm of pushing it around. He purposely stayed away from the snowball fight, having already watched Jesse’s hat get knocked off from straying too close. Funnily, it seemed that Zenyatta was the most aggressive thrower, so the rest had run for cover when he began throwing.

Hana returned when his was about a little under a foot tall. Beginning on the head, she quickly got to work rolling it up. 

“Kay think this thing is good?” McCree called out. The base was now about 3 feet in diameter and the cowboy was leaning on it.

“I think so! Hanzo how’s your’s going?” Hana walked over to him and looked at it. “I think this’ll work great! Now time to stack them!”

Stacking the parts, McCree and Hanzo stood back once the body of the snowman was finished and watched as Hana began decorating it.

“That was fun,” Jesse murmured.

“Yes, I did not think I would enjoy it as much as I did.”

“What, why didn’t you think you’d enjoy it?”

“Oh, that is the first time I’ve ever made a snowman.”

Jesse froze. “Wait, what?”

“Well, even as a child I was not given many opportunities to play around. Especially doing something like this… The elders probably worried more about me getting sick and wasting time not studying, so I hardly got to play in the snow.”

Looping his arm around Hanzo’s, Jesse whistled quietly. “Well, I’m glad I can be your first for something,” he whispered, the teasing tone in his voice clear as crystal to Hanzo.

“Don’t be crude,” Hanzo replied, rolling his eyes.

“Thought you liked it when I talked ‘crude’ to ya.”

“Be quiet or you are sleeping out here tonight.”

Chuckling, Jesse leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s cheek. “Well, can I make a suggestion to get back on your good side?”

“I am listening.”

“Go inside. I’ll make us some hot chocolate. We can cuddle under some blankets. Maybe get the fireplace in our room going afterwards and I can warm you up even more. Possibly in front of the fire, right on the rug,” Jesse murmured.

“Maybe I will let you do that,” Hanzo smiled.

“Maybe?”

“But,” Hanzo glanced to the side, “you may want to duck first.”

“Wha..?” Hanzo jumped forward, just as a snowball came crashing into the side of Jesse’s face. 

“Sorry McCree!” Genji laughed out. Hanzo had moved to sit in the snow with Hana, both of them cracking up from the expression on the cowboy’s face.

“YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!” Jesse scooped up some snow and ran off, chasing down the cyborg.


	2. Domestic Life

“Jesse…”

“Five more minutes.”

“Jesse…”

“Please… I’m so tired.”

“I made you breakfast.”

“Wha?” Jesse finally pulled the covers away from his face and blinked at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. 

Hanzo was standing to the side of the bed, holding a tray. 

“You made breakfast?” Wiping at his tired eyes, Jesse slowly sat up. He was still sore from the mission, having gotten back late last night, but luckily he’d have some downtime until the next one. 

“Yes,” Hanzo sat next to the cowboy, carefully placing the tray on Jesse’s lap. A bowl of fruit, two cups of coffee, a few strips of bacon, and a huge stack of…!

“You made me pancakes?” Jesse asked, clearly delighted. Hanzo chuckled and reached out to take a grape from the fruit bowl. 

“I thought you would like it.”

“What’d I do to deserve this?” Jesse questioned, before digging into the stack. Groaning in delight, he continued to stuff his face as Hanzo sipped at his coffee.

“I am not allowed to just do something nice for you?” Hanzo teased. Jesse quickly wiped at his face before leaning in to give Hanzo a light peck on the cheek.

“This is more than just nice. This is wonderful, darlin’.”

“Well, I suppose I did have a small reason, but it is not important.”

“Come on, tell me.”

Setting down his coffee, Hanzo rested his cheek on Jesse’s shoulder. “I missed you, so I wanted to do something for you.”

Smiling, Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s waist. “I missed you too. Felt weird being on a mission for so long without you. Definitely didn’t sleep so great.”

Picking up the abandoned fork, Hanzo speared a small piece of pancake. Lifting it to Jesse’s mouth, the cowboy quickly ate it up. “Well, after you are done eating, how about we just spend the day in bed?”

“Really? Mr. I Need to Train and Meditate Everyday? You’re gonna take a lazy day with me?”

Hanzo huffed quietly, but nodded. “Just a day for us.”

The two continued to eat, enjoying the peaceful quiet of just being together. Once the food was completely finished, Hanzo deposited it into the kitchen before returning. Jesse held his arms out wide and Hanzo sunk into them, curling himself against the cowboy. 

“Wish everyday was like this,” Jesse murmured.

“Of course you do. You keep getting lazier,” Hanzo teased.

Jesse poked Hanzo in the side, before continuing. “Not sitting it bed all day, that wasn’t what I meant. I meant… Just us being together. Peaceful, not worrying where the other is or if the other is okay. I like being able to just hold you here and know we’re both safe and sound.”

Looking upwards, Hanzo placed a soft kiss on Jesse’s neck, the cowboy’s face being a little too far away. “Someday…”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	3. AU

“Jesse, you’ll need to send us lots of pictures!” Lena said as she gave him a tight hug.

“I will.”

“And make sure to message us a lot, even with the time change I’m expecting you to call once in a while,” Angela stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Giving her a peck on top of her head, he laughed.

“Y’all acting lime I’m leaving forever. It’s only two weeks.”

“But we’ll miss you so much! And you’re going to far away,” Lena whined.

Chuckling, he patted the top of her head. “You can’t complain! Every holiday you fly back to England!”

“That’s different.”

“No it ain’t.”

“Fine, but we’ll miss you a lot. Now whose gonna be a drunk mess at the party this weekend?”

Putting on his signature hat, he hugged both of them again before heading out to the taxi waiting. 

The trip through the airport was annoying, but luckily he got on board with plenty of time to spare. As the plane began its rise, he gazed out the window at the scenery shrinking below. 

His neighbors/ best friends had been shocked when he announced his trip. Well, so had everyone he knew. Nothing about the cowboy screamed Japan, but maybe that’s why he wanted to go so bad. He’d tried to learn Japanese from his friend Mei, who amazingly knew like 10 languages, but not much had stuck. It didn’t bother him too much though, he was mostly just going to be wandering around. Being in a place so different from anything he’d ever experienced, maybe that’s what had convinced him into going on this trip. Lena has joked he was having a mid-life crisis at 30, but Jesse hadn’t exactly argued against it. Working in a bar, he felt like his life had fallen into a rut. Finally, after months of pushing himself to change something, he’d made the sudden decision to travel. And now here he was, flying to Japan. 

The plane ride was going to be 13 hours straight. 13 hours of tight spaces and random turbulence and just enough noise that he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

Luckily, he had the window seat and the seat right next to him was empty. Twisting his neck to remove some soreness, his eyes landed on the person in the aisle seat. He’d arrived after Jesse, so the cowboy hadn’t paid much attention to him. His face was turned away from Jesse’s, but his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Wearing a long sleeved v-neck and jeans, Jesse couldn’t help but notice how tight the shirt clung to the other. Realizing his staring, Jesse turned back to the window and shut his eyes. Sleeping was probably a better idea than creepily staring at a stranger’s muscles.

“Um, excuse me.”

Blinking his eyes open, Jesse felt a hand lightly touching his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes opened widely when he saw who was disturbing him. The stranger was facing him and Jesse couldn’t help but gape at how attractive the other was. Was he still dreaming? Oh, wait, was he saying something?

“Yes, darlin’?”

The other’s eyebrows raised in surprise, before settling into a guarded line. “I ordered you a green tea, if that is alright. The attendant did not wish to wake you, but it is not good to be dehydrated.” The other lifted a cup from his tray and held it out towards Jesse.

“Oh, thank-you.” Taking the beverage, Jesse pulled out his the tray in front of him.

“Um, I’m Jesse, by the way. Might as well introduce myself since we still have… 9 hours left,” Jesse groaned out the remaining time.

The stranger chuckled. “My name is Hanzo and I take it that you are not used flying this much.”

Jesse smiled, Hanzo had a nice laugh. “Nope, this is actually my first time ever flying out of the country.”

“Really? Is there a reason you’re going to Japan?” Hanzo asked. “Oh, if you wish to share, of course,” he quickly added.

Shrugging, Jesse sipped some tea and thought about the question. “I’m fine with sharing, just don’t know if I really have an answer.”

“Hmm?”

“I guess I just was started to feel kinda trapped. Like my own life was falling into a routine that I wasn’t so sure I wanted. So I just randomly picked a country and decided to travel now, before I get stuck any further.”

Sipping at his tea, Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. “I see, what do you do as a job?”

“Work at a bar, nothing fancy.”

“You wish for a better job?”

Shaking his head, Jesse sighed. “No? The weird thing is, I love my job. Love my co-workers and my friends. Just, something felt like it was missing.”

Staring down at his tea, Hanzo seemed to pause before quietly asking “And your girlfriend is okay with you just traveling without her?”

Jesse chuckled. “Well, I’m sure he,” Jesse putting clear emphasis on the last word, “would care, if I had one.”

Hanzo simply nodded, drinking more tea.

“You know, if you’re gonna be sly and ask if I’m single… I’d like to be sure on your end,” Jesse said, trying to sound casual. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread across his face when Hanzo smiled. Wait, was he flirting and trying to hook up with a random stranger on a plane? This would be quite the story for back home.

“I am single,” Hanzo murmured.

Humming approvingly, Jesse leaned a little over the middle seat. “So, that’s a nice little bit of info i just got there. Mind telling me what you’re doing going to Japan?”

“Oh, I’m just visiting. I was born and raised in Japan, actually.”

“Really? Your English is absolutely perfect, way better than mine, actually.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Probably from how much studying my parents made me do as a child. My brother and I moved to America about five years ago.”

“Oh and you live with your brother?”

“In a sense. I live in the city, but Genji is currently going to college in a smaller town…”

“Wait. Wait one second.” Jesse ran a hand across his face and groaned.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“You live in San Francisco?”

“How did you…”

“And your brother’s name is Genji Shimada?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock. “You know my brother?”

Jesse groaned. “Yeah, he started hanging out with Lucio a while back. They’re really good friends with my neighbor Lena. They’ll stop by the bar sometimes and we’ve gone out to parties together. I can’t believe…”

“He has not caused you any trouble has he?” Hanzo asked, worriedly.

“No, I’m just more pissed at myself now.”

“Why?”

“Genji wanted to set me up on a date with his older brother a couple months ago. For whatever reason, I said no and now I’m realizing I was a massive idiot.”

“You were the friend he wanted to set me up with,” Hanzo whispered, before rubbing at his temples. “Well, you are certainly more appealing in person than how he described you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Genji told me you were around my age, but you had horrible fashion and were a loud, stubborn, cocky cowboy. Other than that though, he said you were generally okay.”

“That punk… Oh!” Jesse smacked his forehead.

“What?”

“That’s why I said no to the idea. He told me you were stuck up and had a stick up your ass, but probably attractive enough for me. That’s why I said no.”

Hanzo’s eye twitched before he took out his phone. “I need to leave myself a reminder to call him when we land.”

Scooting himself into the middle seat, Jesse slipped his hand over Hanzo’s. “Or we could both just surprise him when we get back?”

Hanzo’s face flushed, but he nodded. “That would work. How long are you staying in Japan?”

“Two weeks, you?”

“Three, but…”

“Hmm?”

“If you would like, I could show you around while you’re here,” Hanzo offered.

“That sounds great, and Hanzo?”

“Yes?”

Jesse leaned a little closer, watching the other’s eyes subtly watch his lips. “I definitely wouldn’t have said no to that date if he’d been smart enough to show me a picture of you. Damn hottest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“And you certainly are as cocky as he said,” Hanzo countered with a smirk.

“Hope you’ll be willing to look past that.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
